Cross-Reference to Related Applications
Various aspects of powder elastomer technology are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,365 and in copending, commonly assigned U.S. patet application Ser. Nos. 343,433 filed Mar. 21, 1973 and now U.S. Patent No. 3,895,035; Ser. No. 421,819 filed Dec. 5, 1973 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,604; Ser. No. 468,669 filed May 10, 1974 and now U.S. Patent 3,945,978; Serial No. 471,161 filed May 17, 1974 and now U.S. Patent 3,922,240; Serial No. 483,709 filed June 27, 1974 and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,707; and Serial No. 480,598 filed June 18, 1974 and now U.S. Patent 3,929,707, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.